Hena
}} is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She is a young woman who runs the Fishing Hole located in the Upper Zora's River area. Biography Hena is the youngest of three siblings, her siblings being Coro and Iza. She sees Coro as lazy and Iza as overbearing, but loves them both regardless. Unlike her siblings, Hena does not wear her hair in an afro or wear a small outfit consisting of a vest and pants with a gap showing the stomach. She admires the Pond Owner who ran the Fishing Pond on the shore of Lake Hylia in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and hopes that she is his descendant. She has a perpetual itch which may be meant as an indication that she is related to the pond owner, or is perhaps simply a reference to him. She also wishes that she had lived in his era. She strictly forbids the use of Sinking Lures, and considers people who use them to be "cheaters". This may have contributed to her view that her brother Coro is lazy, as he once used a Sinking Lure to catch an Ordon Catfish. Hena and her cabin can be seen as a channel through which Nintendo satirizes certain aspects of the ''Legend of Zelda'' series — for example, Link not taking off his hat upon entering a residence, and his infamous penchant for breaking pots. Link can get thrown out for rolling into the wall too many times, and must apologize upon re-entering the building. Hena misses no opportunity to flirt with Link, suggesting that she may be attracted to him, but it is revealed that Hena has (or at least has had) a boyfriend who gave her the boat seen in her house. She has a pet cockatiel named Purdy who is notable for being a realistic bird next to the likes of Trill and Plumm. If Link listens closely to Purdy, he will get a random saying such as "Hena's old, VERY OLD." Hena will then yell at the bird for saying such things. A mini-game called Rollgoal, which Hena created, is found in her cabin; if Link clears all the stages, he receives a Frog Lure. On her wall are pictures of Pond Owner holding a Hylian Loach, her brother Coro holding the Ordon Catfish he caught using the forbidden Sinking Lure, Hena holding a Hylian Pike, her sister Iza holding a Hyrule Bass, and another picture of Hena holding a Hylian Bass. ]] She and her siblings are seen sitting on the dock of the Fishing Hole looking at the waterfall together in the ending sequence. While they are doing this, Hena noticeably moves closer to the other two, indicating that she still cares for them deep down. Non-Canon Appearances [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess beta]] Hena appears in an early demo version of the Fishing Hole. Acting as Link's guide, she gives him a tutorial on Lure Fishing, along with a tutorial on Bobber Fishing. Interestingly, in the demo she is shown walking around inside the fishing hole during the Bobber Fishing tutorial and follows Link around giving him bobber fishing tips, a feature that is absent in the final game. See also * Pond Owner References es:Rosita Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Beta characters